Not Another Vampire Story
by Seymour Butz
Summary: What happens when Alvin and the gang get involved with a strange new girl in school? A strange new girl with strange traits and characteristics? Deja vu?
1. The New Gal

Not Another Vampire Story - Chapter One "The New Gal"

Winter break had come to an end, and all the children were returning to school. Alvin had tossed his bookbag into his locker, before he grabbed his science book, and slammed his locker shut.

"I hate school!" Alvin exclaimed. "Usually, I just can't stand it... but this is it... hatred... the real thing... actual hatred... against the school."

"And, you feel this way, because..." Simon prompted.

"Well, it cuts into my freetime!" Alvin said. "I had a whole bunch of new songs I needed to work on... now, I'm stuck with long-division, gum stuck to the bottom of the desks, crappy cafeteria food... and worst of all... books!"

"Oh, books aren't so bad, Alvin," Jeanette said, as she left her locker with her textbooks, "reading is such an enjoyable pass time."

"Yeah, if you're a dork." Alvin said.

Brittany slammed her locker shut, and stormed over to Alvin. "What'd you call my sister?"

"Aw, come on guys, quit fighting, please?" Theodore asked.

"Indeed, you're making a scene." Simon added.

Alvin sighed through his nose, but then, he noticed a student, slowly walking down the hallway. A student he had never seen before. A student that seemed a little unusual.

"Who's that?" Alvin asked, pointing the student out.

The others turned around for a better look.

"Never seen her before." Eleanor said.

"Looks like she just crawled out of Hot Topic." Brittany said.

"Maybe she's new here." Simon said.

"Aw, we don't need no new kids!" Alvin said. "This school's crowded enough as it is... can you believe the principal is saying that if the increase in students continues, we're gonna have to double-up and share lockers?"

"What?" Brittany shrieked. "There's no way I'm sharing my locker with nobody! For all I know, I could end up sharing a locker with some jealous girl, who'll steal all my makeup and jewelry!"

"But... you don't wear your jewelry in school, Brittany." Jeanette said.

"That's so no jealous girls will steal them!" Brittany said.

The others groaned at Brittany's logic. Eleanor took a look at her watch. "Gee, we better hurry, we'll be late for homeroom."

The group made their way down the hallway, while Alvin continued to mumbled about his hatred for school. Moments later, the kids rowdily settled down in their desks in their homeroom, while the teacher held her forehead, from the headache the kids gave her. At one point, an associate principal stepped into the classroom, to confer with the teacher. Shortly afterwards, the associate principal stepped out, and the teacher addressed the class.

"Okay class," the teacher began, "it would seem that we will be adding a new addition to our homeroom class, we have a new student who has just transfered here from Sacramento."

The students expressed their usual couldn't care less response.

The teacher opened the door. "Come on in, dear..."

The new student slowly walked into the room, and it turned out to be the same new girl Alvin pointed out earlier. The girl was a chipmunk, about the same age as the chipmunks and chipettes, but she looked significantly different than they did, her complexion was extremely pale, and pasty, her hair was dyed a jet black, with red, blue, and green highlights. Her clothes were also black, as well as her fingernails, while she had piercings in her ears, her nose, and her bottom lip.

"Class, this is our new pupil, Cydra." The teacher introduced her to the class, though none of them responded. "Now, since Cydra's schedule hasn't been finalized by the faculty, she's going to have to spend the day with one of you... let's see... Simon, would you care to allow Cydra to shadow you today?"

"Not at all, ma'am." Simon said.

The teacher was satisfied, Simon was just about the most responsible, studious student in school, surly spending a day with Simon would greatly benefit Cydra her first day at a new school. Cydra simply stared at Simon with her unusual eyes, one eye was brown, the other was green, and they seemed so lifeless. After the bell rang, Simon approached Cydra at the head of the class.

"Nice to meet you..." Simon said, extending his hand, though Cydra didn't respond. "Um... I'm... I'm Simon Seville... I hope you like it here at our school."

Cydra still didn't respond.

"Um... well, my first class today is history... do you enjoy history?" Simon asked.

Cydra eyeballed Simon, before she shrugged.

Simon nodded. "I can understand if you're shy... I can be shy myself, at times..."

Cydra looked Simon in the eye. "Are you serious?" Was her soft, almost whispery response.

"Very." Simon said.

"Wow..." Cydra responded.

Simon was a little confused by Cydra's behavior, it was almost as if she was surprised that someone else could share a characteristic with her. For some reason, Simon sensed there was something unusual about Cydra, but he knows he shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He also knows he should be polite, and help a new student on her first day of school, since it's his responsibility. "Well... shall we go?"

Cydra paused. "Okay."

"Right..." Simon said, "if you'll just follow me, my history class is just upstairs..." Simon lead the way out of the classroom, while Cydra watched him walk out.

"Wow..." Cydra repeated.

Later that morning, Simon was going over the lesson of the week with Cydra. "You see, we're learning the Spanish explorer, Francisco Pizarro... he conquered the Incan Empire in 1533."

"Why?" Cydra asked.

"Well..." Simon began, "you see... um..."

"If the Incan Empire was there first, what gives him the right to conquer them?" Cydra asked.

"Well..." Simon tried again, "why don't we just read the text about it?"

Cydra darted her eyes toward the book, and proceeded to read. Simon shrugged it off, this was going to be a rather interesting day. By the time 12:30 rolled around, Simon walked Cydra over to his usual lunch table.

"Now," Simon spoke up, "these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore... you guys remember Cydra?"

"'Sup?" Alvin asked.

"Hi Cydra..." Theodore said, nervous over Cydra's outer appearance.

"And, these are our friends... this is Eleanor, that's Brittany, and this is Jeanette." Simon continued.

"Nice to meet you." Eleanor said.

"Welcome to our school, Cydra." Jeanette said.

"Where did you get that awful ensemble?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany!" Eleanor and Jeanette snapped at their sister's rudeness.

"Kohls," Cydra said, "what's your excuse?"

"Ooooooooooooooh!" Alvin said.

Brittany's face turned sour. "That's it... you've officially been added to the Brittany Miller Blacklist of Bad Seeds".

"Oh Brittany, don't be so rude!" Eleanor jabbed.

"How's your first day been?" Jeanette asked.

"Okay, I guess." Cydra said.

"It's hard to adjust to a new school... I'm sure Simon's been of great help." Jeanette said.

"He has been." Cydra said, staring at Simon.

"Well," Simon said, "it's been my pleasure."

"Yeah... pleasure..." Cydra mumbled.

A strange feeling suddenly took over the table.

"Gee... is anyone else feeling a little chilly?" Eleanor asked, with a shiver.

"I've been freezing all day!" Brittany whined. "I hate winter! It's so hard to accesorize winter outfits."

Theodore sunk in his seat.

"There's something wrong..." Alvin said, "Theodore dropped his fork, and there's still food on it."

"I suddenly don't feel well..." Theodore mumbled.

"I feel a little queasy myself..." Jeanette said.

"I'm tellin' you, they're putting something in the food!" Brittany said, shoving her tray away from her.

Simon chuckled. "I don't know about the school you've come from, but you have to exercize caution with our cafeteria food."

"I've had worse." Cydra said.

"So... what brings you down here, Cydra?" Jeanette asked.

"Job change." Cydra said. "Dad used to work in San Francisco, he works here now."

"I thought you were from Sacramento?" Eleanor asked.

"What did I say?" Cydra asked.

"San Francisco." Eleanor pointed out.

"Slip of the tounge." Cydra said.

"Well," Simon said, "after this, I have art class, followed by science and english."

"Oh," Jeanette said, "I'm in the same science class, you can work with Simon and myself in our projects today."

"Okay." Cydra said, before she stared at Simon once again, and those senses fell over the others again.

"There must be something wrong with the heater..." Eleanor said.

"Don't worry, you're covered." Cydra said.

The others paused.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked.

"You're extra padding," Cydra pointed out, "that should keep you warm."

"Did you just call my sister fat?" Brittany barked.

"Not at all," Cydra said, "I simply pointed out her generous proportions."

"I think I'll just go now..." Eleanor said, grabbing her tray, and walking off.

"That really wasn't nice, Cydra." Theodore said.

"Yeah, how about I call you out on some of your faults?" Brittany said.

"Now, now..." Jeanette said.

"Like, why don't you try getting out more often?" Brittany said. "Spending too much time indoors, no wonder you're so pasty!"

"Brittany..." Jeanette said.

"And what's with all those studs? Can't go flying, those metal detectors will short circuit from all your metal." Brittany continued.

"This is rather uncalled for, Brittany." Simon said

"Thank you." Cydra said.

"You stay out it, freak." Brittany said.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Cydra growled, frightening the others.

Theodore quickly grabbed his tray, and ran off, while the others sat there, speechless.

"Um... perhaps you could work a little on your social skills, Cydra." Jeanette suggested.

Cydra simply glanced at Jeanette. The gang suddenly felt that Cydra was going to be more trouble than she's worth. Brittany whipped out the memo pad from her pocket, and wrote down Cydra's name on the page she had for her 'blacklist'. Simon wished the day was over already, but he screwed a smile on his face, because he knew he still had three more classes he had to let Cydra shadow himself in. Cydra eyeballed Brittany, and felt her guts wrenching. She fought back the urges to attack. Later, in science class, Cydra sat somberly, as she watched Simon and Jeanette work together on their project, both having a good time, and enjoying each other's company. Somehow, this didn't sit well with Cydra, and when Simon excused himself to sharpen his pencil...

"You and Simon pretty close, huh?" Cydra asked.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Jeanette said, blushing. "He's a great guy, I'm sure you've noticed that today, huh?"

"Yeah... you're sure..." Cydra said.

Jeanette felt that sudden chill and energy loss again. That seemed to be happening quite a bit lately, she hoped she wasn't coming down with the flu or something, it's that time of the year again. After school that day, as the chipmunks and chipettes walked down their residential street from the busstop, they discussed their first day back to school.

"Ugh... this semester is gonna suck because of that new skank!" Brittany said.

"She's not so bad, Brittany," Simon said, "she's just shy, and it's hard to adjust to a new school."

"I didn't have a hard time adjusting when I came here." Brittany said.

"Not everybody is like you, Brittany," Jeanette said, "some people don't adapt to change as well as others."

"I hate to admit it, but she is kinda scary..." Theodore said, "she likes those 'golf' kids that Dave says he'd rather us not get mixed up with."

"That's goth, Theodore," Alvin said, "and goth's pretty trendy these days."

"Would you go goth, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"I'm a trend-setter," Alvin said, "not a trend follower."

"Well, all I can say is this..." Brittany continued, "when her schedule is finalized, she better not be in any of my classes."

"I'd rather not have any classes with her either." Theodore said.

"Me neither." Eleanor agreed.

"Very supportive, you guys." Simon said. 


	2. Eh, Bite Me!

Not Another Vampire Story - Chapter Two "Eh, Bite Me!"

Dave finished setting out the food for dinner at the table, as the chipmunks grabbed their respective seats.

"Oh boy, lasagna!" Theodore squeaked. "My favorite!"

"Theodore," Alvin started, "every night you say whatever we're having is your favorite."

"I have alot of favorites!" Theodore said.

"That's impossible," Alvin said, "only one thing can be your favorite, nothing else."

"Not true," Theodore said, "I'll prove it... I have two favorite brothers!"

Simon tried not to snicker. "He's got you there, Alvin."

"Okay, okay, you win." Alvin said, as he reached for a dinner roll, while Dave sat down.

"Alvin, wait for someone to pass you the bread bowl." Dave reminded his son.

"Yes Dave." Alvin said.

Dave took a roll, then passed them to Alvin. "So, Miss Miller tells me you have a new girl in your school this semester..."

"Yes, her schedule wasn't finalized, so I let her shadow me today." Simon said.

"Good boy, Simon," Dave said, "what's she like?"

The boys paused.

"Well..." Simon began, "she's kind of... well... you know, she's... kind of... well..."

"Yeah Dave," Alvin added, "she's... well... she's kind of... of... well..."

Theodore chimed in. "If you ask me, she's kind of scary..."

"Scary?" Dave asked. "How so?"

"She just is..." Theodore shivered.

"She's... different..." Simon said. "She's rather shy... not very strong in her social skills..."

"Hmm," Dave said, "Miss Miller didn't speak very highly of her... I understand Brittany and Eleanor had problems with her."

"Boy, you should've seen it Dave..." Alvin began, "Cydra called Eleanor fat, Eleanor stormed off in a tizzy, then Brittany started chewing her out!"

"I see..." Dave said, "well, that doesn't seem nice of this new girl to insult Eleanor like that."

"Well, she didn't come right out and call her 'fat' exactly," Simon said, "but, she could have been a little more careful with her words."

"And Dave? She's a golfer!" Theodore added.

"Oh, does she play golf?" Dave asked.

"No..." Simon corrected, "Theodore means to say that she's... well, goth."

"Yeah," Theodore continued, "she's dressed in all black, and her hair's all black, and blue, and red, and green... and she's got piercings all over her face and everything."

"I see..." Dave said, "well... maybe it might be best if you boys didn't get mixed up with her."

"Oh, she's not a bad person," Simon said, "she's just new and scared... it's hard to adjust to new school, she may work out just fine."

"Well, just be careful you guys." Dave said.

Early the next morning, the gang arrived in homeroom, where Cydra was already sitting at her desk, looking over her new schedule.

"Did they finish your schedule?" Simon asked.

Cydra simply nodded, before she handed her schedule card to Simon.

"Oh... how nice, you're in mine and Jeanette's science class." Simon pointed out.

"Wait a minute, let me see that!" Brittany said, as she swiped the card away from Simon. "Ugh! She's in my reading class!"

"Gee, I hope this isn't an inconveniece for you, Brittany." Simon remarked, sarcastically.

"Of course it is!" Brittany said. "But as long as she stays as far away from me in that class at all times, I should be able to tolerate it just a little more."

Cydra glared at Brittany, her eyes dark and lifeless. She sensed the vibe she was getting from Brittany, but she was letting out a vibe of her own.

"I'm feeling queasy again..." Theodore moaned.

"I hope that flu bug isn't making rounds here," Jeanette said, "it'd be just awful if we ended up sick."

"Not really..." Brittany said, "we'd get to stay home and goof off all day. Ooh."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Nothing..." Brittany said, taking her seat, "I just feel so drained..."

And if Brittany thought she was feeling bad at that moment, she'd feel worse later in the day, when she realized she didn't get her wish.

"Now, to continue our study on social satire," the reading teacher lectured, "we're going to work on satire of our own... now, then, I would to put you students into groups of two, or possibly more, but I understand some of don't work as well with certain others... so each of you may write down the names of students you feel you don't work well with, so we can see about working out decent partnerships for once."

The first name Brittany wrote down on her list was Cydra's. As far as Brittany felt, she'd rather take Alvin up on his bet to publically snog one of her sisters in front of the entire student body, than to work with Cydra on a partner project. Afterwards, Brittany finished jotting down all of the other names of students she preferred not to work with.

"Don't list everyone in the entire class, Miss Miller." The teacher said, as she walked by Brittany's desk, and glanced at her paper.

"I'm not." Brittany insisted, while other students peaked at her paper, seeing it was half-full of names.

Moments later, the teacher was assigning the groups, and Brittany was outraged that she was being partnered with Cydra.

"No way!" Brittany said. "I do not work well with that girl!"

"My assignment is final." The teacher said.

"Then I'm not gonna do it!" Brittany said, folding her arms, and standing her ground.

"Fine," the teacher said, "I'll just see you for an hour after school today for your attitude."

Brittany paused. She knew she'd hear an earful from Miss Miller if she had to stay after school for detention. Brittany sighed, loudly. "Okay... I'll do it..."

Brittany and Cydra sat at the back of the classroom, with their notebooks, ready to work on their project.

"I'm pretty good with satire," Cydra said, "I was thinking perhaps we should write about..."

"Listen, missy," Brittany interrupted, "I'm not risking my already fragile GPA on your lamebrain ideas!"

"You haven't even heard it yet." Cydra said.

"Whatever it is, it's bound to suck." Brittany said.

"Suck?" Cydra asked. "Why do you say suck?"

"Because you suck!" Brittany said.

"Who told you?" Cydra asked.

"I just know it." Brittany said.

"You know too much, then..." Cydra said.

"Huh? What are you babbling about?"

"I don't care for your attitude, Brittany..."

"Attitude? You call my sister fat, deny it, try to act like you're a victim of circumstance, and you say I have an attitude? You need to get your facts straight!"

"You're making me angry..."

"You've already made me angry!"

Cydra stared Brittany dead in the eye. Brittany felt like her energy was being pulled from her body, and she almost felt as if she was going to vomit.

"We'll see about that..." Cydra growled, in an inhuman tone.

At the end of the day, Brittany was packing up her bookbag with her homework, slamming her locker shut, and preparing to leave school with her sisters and friends, but for some reason, she felt like she couldn't move. As she watched the corridor empty of students and certain faculty members, Brittany saw, one-by-one, classroom doors slamming shut. The window at the end of the hall slammed shut as well, a vinyl shade lowered, as the lighting in the hall dimmed.

"What's going on?" Brittany called out, to anybody who might hear her.

"You're going on." A familiar voice responded.

Brittany looked around her. "Who said that?"

"I did..." the familiar voice responded again.

Brittany turned around to her original direction, and saw a figure smoothly glide up to her.

"Who're you?" Brittany asked.

"It's just me." The voice said, before Brittany could tell it was Cydra approaching her.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked.

"Respect." Cydra said. "Simple respect is all I command."

"You command? And just who do you think you are?" Brittany asked.

Cydra went face-to-face with Brittany. "I am your master."

Brittany parted her lips to speak, but her voice was gone. She couldn't speak, she couldn't squeak, she couldn't make any audible noises from her mouth. When she did, it broke up. Cydra reached out, and began to unbutton the sweater jacket Brittany was wearing.

"Wh..." Brittany struggled to say, "wha... you... doin?"

Cydra removed Brittany's jacket, before she took Brittany's left hand, and brought it up. Cydra then began moving her thumb furthur up Brittany's arm, caressing it as she did. "You have great arms, Brittany... so toned... so well toned... and beautiful, flawless flesh..."

"What... what are you talking about?" Brittany struggled to ask. "What kind of pervert are you?"

Cydra looked up into Brittany's eyes, and slowly began breathing in her face. Brittany once again felt her energy draining, so drained was she, that she almost felt like she was about to faint. Cydra returned her attention to Brittany's arm, straightening it out, and applying pressure from her thumb into the bend of her arm. On the busride home, the fact that Brittany was missing didn't escape the rest of the group.

"Where's Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"I don't know... do you?" Jeanette asked Eleanor.

Eleanor shrugged. "I remember she mentioned her reading teacher threatened to put her in detention if she refused to work with Cydra in a group project."

"Figures." Jeanette remarked.

Later that evening, Dave called his boys down to dinner, when the phone started ringing, and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dave answered. "Miss Miller? What's the problem?"

The boys came downstairs for dinner, overhearing Dave's phone conversation.

"No... I haven't seen Brittany today... I'm sure she's around somewhere..." Dave said, "well, I'm sure she'll turn up... alright Miss Miller, I'll call you if I see her... bye..."

"Brittany not home?" Alvin asked.

"No," Dave said, "Miss Miller said Brittany had detention today, but she said it's been hours now, and she still hasn't come home. You boys don't know anything, do you?"

"No." The chipmunks responded.

The skies grew darker outside, it wasn't until nearly after sundown when Brittany came walking through the front door of her house, where Miss Miller stood, with her fists on her hips.

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Miss Miller. "If you think you're trying to avoid speaking to me because you had detention today, it ain't gonna work!"

"I didn't have detention." Brittany responded, in a relatively deadpan voice.

"Then where were you?" Miss Miller demanded to know.

"I lost track of time." Brittany said.

"Well, you better pay more attention to your watch then, it's almost dark out, I was worried sick!" Miss Miller. "Well, go wash up for dinner!"

Brittany did as instructed, but she remained solomn and quiet for the rest of the evening, something that the rest of the family found highly unusual. Even more unusual was Brittany's suddenly friendlier attitude toward Cydra the next day, in addition to what seemed like an even stronger wave of that draining, sickening feeling, and the chills the others seemed to be experiencing. Jeanette and Eleanor were rather concerned about Brittany that day... she seemed so different, yet they couldn't understand why. Eleanor, on the other hand, probably would have figured it out by the end of the day. When Eleanor finished basketball practice after school that day, she spent a longer time in the lockeroom than her teammates. After drinking so much gatorade during practice, she spent most of her time on the toilet, while the other girls showered. Eleanor had the entire shower to herself by the time she was finished, but she didn't mind, since she didn't have to chit-chat with anybody, she'd be done with her shower in no time. Eleanor stripped, wrapping a towel around her body, and grabbing her personal bar of soap, before she stepped into the shower... where someone was already there, waiting for her.

"Hello." Cydra greeted, from where she was sitting, with her arms wrapped around her knees, in the corner of the shower.

Eleanor was so startled, she dropped everything, and nearly screamed, but some kind of force prevented any sort of sounds from coming out.

"Nice of you to join me." Cydra said, without looking at Eleanor.

"How..." Eleanor began, "how... how did you get in here?"

"I have my ways." Cydra said, still not making eye contact.

Before Eleanor had time to question Cydra about her ways, she picked herself up, and to Eleanor's surprise, levitated herself over to her.

"Allow me to apologize for offending you, it certainly wasn't my intention..." Cydra said, as she placed her hands on Eleanor's shoulders.

Eleanor felt like she was being zapped of her energy. Later that evening, Miss Miller was even more upset to see that both Brittany and Eleanor had returned home extremely late.

"I don't know what you girls are getting into, but I expect you to be home after school, not out gallabanting until sundown." Miss Miller said. "I want a permanent stop to this, and if there isn't, then I'm going to drive down to your school and pick you ladies up myself, rather than letting you ride the bus home."

"We're sorry, Miss Miller." Eleanor said, in a deadpan voice.

"We'll try to do better." Brittany said, in the same voice.

"I don't want you girls trying," Miss Miller said, "I want you doing! Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Brittany and Eleanor answered. 


	3. Startling Discovery

Not Another Vampire Story - Chapter Three "Startling Discovery"

Once again, there was abit of confusion among the small group the next morning. Not only was Brittany still friendlier with Cydra, but now, so was Eleanor. And for no apparent reason. Somehow, the sense of draining energy, and chills was even stronger today than the previous days.

"Ugh..." Jeanette said, sinking in her homeroom desk, "I think maybe I should see the nurse, or something... these draining spells just keep coming, and getting stronger..."

"It must be that flu bug that's making rounds." Simon said, feeling Jeanette's forehead.

Brittany and Eleanor simply eyeballed each other, before eyeballing Cydra. Cydra smirked, before shrugging. Cydra watched as Simon felt Jeanette's forehead, he shook his head, unsure what was wrong with her, since she had no fever. Still, he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle, friendly squeeze, telling her she'd be alright. Cydra's smirk turned into a frown. Later that afternoon, in science class, Simon, Jeanette, and Cydra found themselves in a group together, as they continued working on their class project.

"I see my sisters are finally warming up to you, Cydra." Jeanette remarked.

"Yes..." Cydra said, drly, "it was to be expected."

"Oh?" Jeanette asked, in confusion.

Cydra didn't respond.

"How have you been liking it here at our school, Cydra?" Simon asked.

Cydra gazed at Simon. "I've been liking it just fine..."

Simon then felt that same, draining chill. "Gee... now I'm suddenly not feeling so good..."

Cydra frowned when she watched Jeanette reach out to Simon.

"We must be catching that flu, Simon..." Jeanette said.

"It's quite possible..." Simon moaned.

As Cydra observed Simon and Jeanette's obvious gestures of friendship, she felt it necessary to do something about it. So saying, after school that day, while Jeanette was leaving her locker, Cydra confronted her.

"Jeanette." Cydra called out.

"Oh, hey Cydra." Jeanette answered.

"Jeanette..." Cydra began, "I want to discuss something with you."

"Sure," Jeanette said, "why don't we walk to the bus together?"

Jeanette started for the front exit of the school, but Cydra grabbed her wrist, and stopped her.

"I'd rather not." Cydra said.

"Why not?" Jeanette asked, feeling confused.

"You'll find out here in a minute..." Cydra said.

The hallway started to empty, and Jeanette felt herself being drained of energy again, but this time, the draining sensation was so strong, she felt like she was going to blackout.

"I know what a little bookworm you are," Cydra said, "you read any vampire stories?"

Jeanette nodded, struggling to remain coherent.

"Well... they're not always entirely true..." Cydra said, as she smiled, revealing her fangs.

Jeanette gasped at what she saw, as did Simon and his brothers, when they turned the corner, and saw what was happening.

"What the?" Simon said.

Cydra snapped her head to the side, seeing that she had been caught. The Seville brothers were shocked at the sight they were witnessing, they couldn't believe their eyes. Cydra couldn't carry out with her current plans now that she was caught.

"What's going on here?" Alvin asked.

"You boys know too much, now!" Cydra said, as she wrapped herself around Jeanette, and slowly began to disappear with her.

"Where are you going?" Simon demanded to know.

"Someplace you'll never find us!" Cydra said, before she and Jeanette were completely gone from sight.

The boys ran over to the spot, feeling around, but realizing that Cydra and Jeanette had completely disappeared.

"It all makes sense now!" Simon said. "That draining feeling we've been having... the chills... the queasiness... that wasn't a flu bug... that was Cydra!"

"I can't believe Cydra's a vampire!" Alvin said.

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Theodore said.

"And Brittany and Eleanor have been behaving rather strangely these past few days..." Simon added, "Cydra must have done something to them..."

"You think she bit them and turned them into vampires as well?" Alvin asked.

"I'm betting that's exactly what happened..." Simon said, as he darted for the door, "come on!"

"Where are we going?" Alvin asked, as he and Theodore chased after him.

"Home, to my lab!" Simon said. "There must be someway we can combat Cydra, and possibly the chipettes if she's bitten them!"

The busride was tense that afternoon, but as soon as the bus stopped at the end of the neighborhood, the boys ran home as fast as they could. Simon headed for his laboratory, while he asked Alvin to grab his Monster Book of Monsters, to see if there was anything to combat vampires, without destroying them. Nothing. The book pretty much mentioned things like holy water, stakes through the heart, garlic, sunlight, among other things. Simon then furiously searched the internet, hoping that he could find anything legitimately guaranteed to combat vampires. Curiously, Simon came across the formula for a syrum that could reverse the effects of a vampire bite, returning the victims to their original state of mind and body. Simon printed out the formula, and feverish worked on concocting it, until he was down to the final ingredient that he was missing.

"Well..." Simon said, "it's come down to this... in order to finish this syrum, it requires one even pint of blood from someone who is pure-hearted."

"Sorry, but I can't give up my blood!" Alvin said.

"I wouldn't necessarily agree that you're exactly pure-hearted, Alvin," Simon said, "but we do need the blood from someone who is, if we're going to make this work..."

Alvin and Simon pondered for a moment, before they turned to Theodore.

"Me?" Theodore asked.

"It's possible..." Simon said.

"Oh no, please, no!" Theodore pleaded. "I don't like needles! They hurt!"

"Theodore, we need to complete this syrum if we're to possibly save the chipettes." Simon said.

"Yeah, and let's face it, you're as pure-hearted as they come!" Alvin added.

Theodore sighed. "Okay... but... only if you'll use a small needle so it won't hurt as much..."

Moments later, Theodore kept his arm bent, pressing down on the gause on his needle hole, while Simon mixed the pint into his concotion.

"Well, that should do it..." Simon said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Fine, now how are we gonna administer this stuff to the vampires?" Alvin asked.

Simon extracted the concoction into three syringes, before topping them with needles, and covering the needles with caps. "We'll have to earn their trust, then strike we they least expect it."

"But where are we going to find them?" Theodore asked, before tossing the gause.

Simon sighed. He didn't even think of where the vampires would possibly be hiding.

"We have to find some place dark, and vampirey!" Alvin said.

"Like a cave?" Theodore asked. "Caves are scary... if I was vampire, that's where I'd go, so I can hang upside down from those pointy rocks."

"They're vampires, not bats, Theodore," Simon said, "besides, there aren't any caves close by here."

"What about that about that abandoned mansion on the other side of town?" Alvin asked. "It's been empty for years... it's supposedly haunted."

"Wow Alvin," Simon said, "for once you had a good thought!"

When Jeanette awoke, she saw her sisters appearing before her, then realized that she was bound by her wrists on some kind of platform hanging in the middle of the room.

"What's going on here?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing." Brittany and Eleanor said, with false innocence.

"Is this your idea of some kind of practical joke?" Jeanette asked her sisters. "Because if it is, it's not funny."

Brittany and Eleanor laughed.

"This is no joke, sis." Brittany said.

"This is serious business." Eleanor added.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany and Eleanor stood completely still, before they slowly began to smile, then...

"No!" Jeanette gasped, when she saw her sisters had fangs.

"Yes!" Brittany and Eleanor said.

"No!" Jeanette repeated.

"Yes!" Brittany and Eleanor repeated.

"No!" Jeanette repeated.

"Yes!" Brittany and Eleanor repeated.

"No!" Jeanette screamed.

"Yes, darling, yes..." a voice called out.

"Who said that?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany and Eleanor dropped to their knees, when Cydra entered the basement. Cydra commanded this as respect, since she said she was the master of whoever she bit. Cydra walked over to her new menions, gently caressing their heads, before instructing them to rise.

"What did you do to my sisters?" Jeanette asked.

"I just earned their respect, is all..." Cydra said, holding up her hands, while Brittany and Eleanor each kissed them.

"By biting them and turning them into vampires, like yourself?" Jeanette asked.

Cydra smiled once more, showing off her fangs. "Exactly."

"Not only that, but we've got a whole lot of benefits too!" Eleanor added.

"Benefits? How do you benefit from this?" Jeanette asked.

"Immortality, sis," Brittany said, "immortality!"

"Yeah, we'll be livin' forever!" Eleanor said.

"Not to mention all the cool tricks we can do now!" Brittany demonstrated by walking right through a wall, while Eleanor levitated herself off the ground, and disappeared.

"This can't be happening... this can't be happening..." Jeanette said, squinting her eyes shut.

"But it is happening!" Brittany said, when she suddenly reappeared next to Jeanette, startling her.

"And we're happening too!" Eleanor said, when she too reappeared next to Jeanette.

The two sisters parted their lips, and pressed their fangs against Jeanette's cheeks, each breathing on her, draining her of energy. Cydra chuckled, and instructed her menions to leave her alone. They obeyed.

"I suppose I'm next now?" Jeanette asked, as she regained her energy.

"You got it, babe." Cydra said.

"But Cydra," Jeanette began, "when have I ever shown you any disrepect?"

"It's not your respect I'm after, Jeanette," Cydra said, "I'm after something else..."

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"That's for me to know... and for you to find out..." Cydra said, as she sauntered over to the other side of the room, where she would be directly in line with Jeanette. "Now, the question is... where am I gonna bite you?"

"Huh? You're not going to bite my neck?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany walked over to Jeanette, straightening out her arm, revealing Cydra bit her in the bend of her arm. Eleanor then walked over, and unbuttoned her top, revealing Cydra bit her on the chest.

"I never really was fond of necks," Cydra said, "they've been... done to death."

"Bite her tummy! Bite her tummy! Bite her tummy! Bite her tummy!" Brittany chanted.

"Yeah, she's got the cutest little tummy you've ever seen!" Eleanor added.

Jeanette suddenly felt her heart sink into her stomach, and nearly had a heart attack when Cydra flew over to her with lightning speed, lifting up her top, and pressing her fangs against Jeanette's belly.

"Eh... not quite what I'm after..." Cydra said, as she backed away from Jeanette.

"Well then," Jeanette said, nervously, "I guess you'll just have to let me go, then..."

"Not quite..." Cydra said, as she began feeling up Jeanette, deciding on where she would want to bite her.

"Bite her nose!" Brittany suggested.

"Bite her hip!" Eleanor suggested.

"Bite her ear!" Brittany suggested.

"Bite her foot!" Eleanor suggested.

"Bite under her chin!" Brittany suggested.

"Shut up!" Cydra growled, while Brittany and Eleanor obeyed. "I got, okay?"

Brittany and Eleanor nodded, as they stood there, smiling sheepishly, each anticipating Jeanette's transformation.

"Now, where was I?" Cydra asked, when she returned her attention to Jeanette. "Oh yes..."

While Cydra revealed her fangs once more, Simon lead his brothers to the abadoned mansion, where he suspected the vampires would be hiding out in.

"Man," Alvin whined, "it would've been so much cooler if we could've gotten some super soakas filled with holy water and squirt them vampires, like in that movie I saw the other night."

"Yeah, the one Dave told you not to watch, because of the graphic, and also explicit content?" Simon asked. "Besides, holy water would destroy them altogether, we want to return them to their original state of mind and body, so as not to remove them from our lives completely."

"I'm scared." Theodore said.

"Don't worry Theodore," Simon said, "we'll get through this."

The three brothers made their way up the wooden staircase, to the front porch of the mansion.

"Well, it doesn't look like anybody's home, so let's go." Theodore suggested.

"No..." Simon said, "I'm getting chills... they're here, I know it..." Simon reached for the doorknob, but since the mansion was so old, and decaying, the knob broke off in his hand. "Looks like we'll have to find another way of getting in."

"No problem!" Alvin said, as he rose his pants legs, revealing he was wearing heavy combat boots.

"What are those boots for, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"These boots are made for walkin', Theodore!" Alvin said, as he kicked the doors in.

Downstairs, in the basement, Brittany and Eleanor twitched at the loud crash they heard upstairs. Cydra pulled her head out from under Jeanette's skirt, while Jeanette continued whimpering.

"I sense a disturbance among us..." Cydra said. 


	4. The Final Countdown

Not Another Vampire Story - Chapter "The Final Countdown"

Simon cautiously led his brothers into the damp, dark mansion. Both Alvin and Theodore were nervous as to what possibly awaited them inside this house of horrors.

"Looks like the coast is clear..." Simon said, softly. "You guys have those syringes ready?"

"Ready." Alvin responded.

"I don't know about this..." Theodore mumbled, "remember, Dave always told us to never run with sharp objects..."

"Not now, Theodore..." Simon said, as he continued to lead his brothers into the main foyer.

"But, what if we tripped?" Theodore asked. "We could poke out an eye, or get stabbed in the neck, or..."

"Relax, Theodore," Alvin said, "if it'll make you feel any better, I'll hold onto your needle for you."

"No so fast, Alvin," Simon stopped, "we're going to have to split up, and Theodore will need protection."

"Split up?" The two brothers asked, as they grabbed each other, and held on tight.

"Yes." Simon said.

"We can't split up!" Alvin said, in a panicked tone. "I... ugh... I can't... follow orders very well, if I can't hear you, cause you're in another room."

"The orders are simple, guys..." Simon said, "if you encounter Cydra, or any of the chipettes, injected them with this syrum, and hopefully, it'll return them to their original state of mind and body."

Alvin and Theodore paused. "Yeah..."

"And just make sure you don't get bit yourselves." Simon added.

Alvin and Theodore paused once again. "Yeah..."

In the kitchen, Cydra huddled with her new menions, going over their battle plan.

"Looks like we'll have an additional three new members to our little... family..." Cydra said, softly.

"What do you want us to do, master?" Brittany asked.

"We'll split up..." Cydra suggested. She's seen enough of the chipmunk and chipettes' interaction to figure things out. "Brittany will handle Alvin, Eleanor can handle Theodore... I'll take care of Simon."

"Right." Brittany and Eleanor responded.

"And make sure not to let your guard down," Cydra said, "they're probably here to destroy us... whatever you do, make sure you bite them before they have the chance to strike you... by any means necessary."

"Right." Brittany and Eleanor responded again.

Cydra smiled, showing off her fangs, prompting her menions to do the same. "Make me proud, you girls."

"We will!" Brittany said, kissing Cydra's hand.

"You can count on us, master." Eleanor said, also kissing Cydra's hand.

The three boys slowly trekked deeper into the commonroom of the mansion, observing all of their possible entry points to other parts of the house. They kept close together the whole time, until they heard a loud creak above them.

"I think there might be some activity upstairs..." Simon deduced. "Either of you two want to investigate."

"No!" Alvin and Theodore shrieked, as they held on to each other.

"Come on..." Simon pressed, "we've got a mission here... Alvin, you head upstairs, and see what you can find."

"I'm afraid of heights." Alvin lied.

"Since when?" Simon asked.

"Since... since... since last Thursday!" Alvin lied again.

"Get up there!" Simon ordered, as Alvin reluctantly trudged upstairs.

"Theodore?" Simon asked. "You stay on the ground floor here."

"What about you, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"I'm going to check the basement," Simon said, "most evil geniuses keep laboratories, or workshops in their basements."

"Ooh..." Theodore warbled, "I don't like evil geniuses..."

"Nor I, now be careful." Simon said, as he walked away from Theodore.

Theodore's knees buckled, as he darted his eyes around his surroundings, clutching onto his syringe for dear life. "Um... here, vampire-vampire-vampire..."

Alvin tip-toed down the main hallway, upstairs, little knowing a pair of glowing, blue eyes were following him. So nervous was he, that he tried to calm himself down by softly singing to himself. "A-hunting we will go... a-hunting we will go... hi-ho-the-derrio a-hunting we will go..." Alvin suddenly felt a little drained, as well as extremely cold. He tried to remember what those signs meant, and once he put two-and-two together, he turned around to find Brittany lunging at him. He ducked just in time, which caused Brittany to fly past him, crashing into the wooden railing across the hallway.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shook her daze off. "Hello, Alvin..." Brittany smiled, revealing her large fangs.

Alvin stood their, trembling.

"What is that smell?" Brittany asked.

Alvin darted his eyes downward, before looking back up. "I think I just did something I haven't done since I was five..."

"Aww..." Brittany teased, "did our brave little soldier just wet his dipey-wipey?"

"Don't mind me..." Alvin said, his voice breaking up with fear, "I'm... just here on a mission of mercy..."

"Mercy..." Brittany said, her voice changing quickly, as she began salivating, "is for the weak."

Alvin dropped to his knees, and pleaded, "you're right... please, have mercy on me, please!"

"You always were a yellow-bellied yellow-belly." Brittany said.

"Yeah, I was..." Alvin said, "what say we sit down over some milkshakes, and talk this over?"

"I'm thinkin' more along the lines of sangria." Brittany joked.

"I know I shouldn't ask... but what is sangria?" Alvin asked.

Once again, Brittany flashed her fangs. Alvin may be thick-headed, but he got that. Downstairs, Theodore hadn't moved. He continuously darted his eyes back and forth, looking for anything suspicious.

"Hey there, handsome stranger..." a familiar, yet distorted voice said to him.

Theodore nearly jumped out of his skin, and saw Eleanor approaching him. "Eleanor?"

"Theodore." Eleanor responded.

"You haven't been turned into a vampire, have you?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor smiled, revealing her fangs, as she inched ever closer to Theodore, while he inched ever backward.

"Fear not, little man," Eleanor said, "you always were naive."

"Um... no..." Theodore said, "I just came to save you."

Eleanor chucked. "You silly boy... I have been saved."

"You have?" Theodore asked.

Eleanor shook her head. "Not the way you're thinking..."

"Oh..." Theodore said, "because, I didn't remember the reverend ever baptizing you..."

"I've been saved by Cydra..." Eleanor explained, "and now, I'm here to save you..."

"Uh, no, I'm here to save you..." Theodore continued, "from being saved in the way that you shouldn't have been saved in in the first place, when you were saved."

"Save it," Eleanor said, "for someone who cares..."

"But..." Theodore said, "I care about you, Eleanor..."

Simon made his way down in the basement, though while he didn't find a laboratory, or a workshop, he did find what looked like a torture chamber. He saw a large divider in the middle of the room, and hesitantly walked over to it, when he realized someone, or something was bound to it.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Simon!" The figure pleaded. "Save me!"

"Don't worry..." Simon said, as he raced over to the platform, seeing Jeanette was bound by her wrists, hanging from the top of the platform. Simon grabbed a stool, and stood on it to reach her wrists, when suddenly, he suspected something. "Wait a minute..."

Simon heard a sinister chuckle, then witnessed Cydra shift out of her Jeanette disguise, and back into her normal form. "My hero!" She growled.

Simon fumbled to pull the capped syringe out of his pocket, but the fake ropes around Cydra's wrists disappeared, and she snapped at him, causing him to fall off the stool, and land on the floor.

"You were the one I wanted..." Cydra said.

"Pardon me?" Simon asked.

"I want you Simon..." Cydra repeated, "you're just my type... smart... geeky... and wonderful..."

Cydra charged at Simon, but he rolled out of the way in time, while Cydra hit the concrete floor below her. Cydra hissed, as she picked herself up, while Simon pulled the protective cap off of the needle.

"I wish you hadn't done that..." Cydra growled.

"Now, now..." Simon said, nervously, "let's try to keep this sophisticated..."

Cydra made another lunge for Simon, but he jumped out of the way once again. Cydra tumbled to the floor, while Simon charged after her, he pinned her to the floor, and tried to inject her bicep, but he suddenly fell to the floor, when Cydra disappeared.

"Darn it!" Simon said.

Simon felt very cold, and very drained, before he could feel himself choke. Slowly, Cydra began to reappear, and Simon saw she had him in a headlock, trying to choke him near his death.

"I want you, Simon..." Cydra said, "so make this easy on yourself. Make this easy for me. Make this easy for both of us."

Simon struggled to remain conscious, while Cydra tightened her grip around his neck.

"I don't like to lose, Simon..." Cydra sneered, "and I'm not about to lose... you or to you... when you join me, you won't be a menion... you'll be my vampire prince, and I your vampire princess..."

Cydra then breathed into Simon's ear, loudy, not only to continue to drain his energy, but this time, she was dispersing a seductive pheromone she harbored, it was to make him hard, and erect, so that once he was rendered helpless, she could bite him right where she wanted. Simon felt himself slipping out of consciousness, while Cydra released one hand from her grip, to feel between his legs, confirming Simon had an erection. She wrapped her hand around Simon, through his pants, continuing to release her pheromone force, making him harder, and harder.

It's now, or never, Simon thought. He mustered up the last bit of strength he had to jab Cydra in the arm, injecting her with his syrum. Cydra shrieked, as she let go of Simon, and threw him to the floor. Simon shook off his daze, and witnessed Cydra double-over, screaming in agony. In a flash, she flew up the staircase, her screeching fading. Simon picked himself, and attempted to follow her, until he heard a muffled cry for help. He realized it came from underneath a table that was off to the side, where he saw Jeanette tied up, and gagged.

"Jeanette... is that really you?" Simon asked.

Jeanette nodded in dispair, pleading for Simon's help through her gag. Simon dropped to his knees, pulling Jeanette out from under the table, and undoing the gag around her mouth.

"Oh god, Simon," Jeanette blurted out, "I thought she had you..."

Simon lifted Jeanette's head, pulling down the collar of her turtleneck.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked.

"She didn't bite you, did she?" Simon asked, observing Jeanette's flawless neck.

"Simon!" Jeanette said. "We need to get out of here!"

Simon quickly untied Jeanette, as Cydra made her way through the main floor, still screeching, catching her new menions off their guard.

"Retreat!" She exclaimed. "Retreat!"

Eleanor watched Cydra fly out the front door, allowing Theodore to quickly inject her while she was distracted. Alvin did the same, when Brittany peered over the wooden railing. Quickly, Brittany and Eleanor had the same reaction, and let out the same, deafening shriek.

"Wait for us!" Brittany shouted, as she jumped over the railing, flying out the door, followed by Eleanor.

None of the three would make it to the front gate, as one-by-one, the girls dropped to the ground below them, and slipped out of consciousness. Alvin and Theodore raced to the front entrance, witnessing the sight before them, when Simon and Jeanette quickly joined them.

"Did it work?" Alvin asked.

Simon shoved past the small crowd, and walked over to the seemingly lifeless bodies.

"Did it work, Simon?" Theodore asked.

Simon kneeled down to observe the girls. Eleanor was the closest to his position, so he gently turned her head, parting her lips with his fingers, to see her fangs slowly decay away, and see her original canine teeth return through the gums. Simon breathed a sigh of relief, as he looked up at the rest of the group.

"It worked." He said. 


	5. Rest and Restoration

Not Another Vampire Story - Chapter Five "Rest and Restoration"

Eyes fluttered open, back inside the mansion. Three sets of moans were audible, as the brothers Seville, and Jeanette, watched in anticipation as Brittany, Eleanor, and Cydra regained consciousness.

"I feel funny..." Brittany mumbled.

"It'll pass, Brittany," Simon said, "it'll pass."

Brittany sat up, along with Eleanor.

"Hey... what's going on here?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, nothin' much..." Alvin said, "Simon just saved you is all."

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, before she felt her upper teeth. "Hey..."

Eleanor did the same, realizing their fangs were gone. "Does this mean?"

"Indeed!" Simon said. "That syrum worked like a charm, you've been returned to your original state of mind and body."

"You mean... we're not vampires anymore?" Brittany asked.

Simon shook his head.

"Hooray!" Brittany shot up, and began dancing in circles. "We're not vampires anymore! We're not vampires anymore!"

"Fabulous!" Eleanor cheered, as she shot up, and joined Brittany in their little victory dance.

Alvin nudged Simon's shoulder. "Way to go, bro!"

"I'm so glad you girls are back to normal!" Theodore squealed.

"Me too!" Jeanette agreed.

Brittany and Eleanor suddenly stopped their happy dance.

"Wait..." Eleanor said, "so... if we're back to normal... then, what happened to..."

All eyes turned to Cydra, she remained on the floor, unconscious, she wasn't breathing, and she wasn't moving.

"Gee..." Theodore mumbled, "you think... you think she was always a vampire?"

Eleanor hesitantly bent down, and poked Cydra, but she still didn't move.

"Oh god, she's dead!" Brittany yelped, freaking out at the possibility of being in the presence of a dead body.

Finally, there was some movement, to the relief of the others, as Cydra slowly began to come to. "Where am I?"

"Everything's okay, Cydra..." Simon said, "you're free again."

"Huh?" Cydra asked, as she sat up. She looked at her hands, and slowly began to lick her teeth. "Hey... I'm... I'm... I'm human again!"

Alvin gave Simon a huge slap on the back, nearly knocking his glasses off his face. "You can thank my brother for that, the big lug! I taught him everything he knows! He couldn't have done it without me, though."

"Thank you for the modesty, Alvin." Simon said, sarcastically, as Simon slipped his glasses back on.

"What was that about a syrup?" Brittany asked.

"No, a syrum..." Simon said, "I discovered the formula for a syrum that reverses the effects of a vampire's bite, thus restoring an individual to his or her original state of mind and body, once the syrum is successfully injected into the individual's bloodstream... or, to put it in laymans' terms... I gave a shot that turned you back to normal."

"Simon!" Cydra squealed. "You're my hero!" Cydra tackled Simon to the ground, in a loving embrace. "Oh, thank you Simon! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't think the curse would ever be broken!"

Simon struggled to breathe, Cydra's embrace was so strong, it nearly suffocated him. Easily, he pushed Cydra away. "Curse? What curse?"

"The curse that I was put under." Cydra said.

"Care to explain?" Simon asked.

Cydra let out a long sigh. "It happened a few years ago... I got involved with the wrong kind of person..." she explained, "deep down... I knew something was up with him... but he made me feel special... he made me feel like I was important... my friends... my real friends... they knew he was just playing me, but again, I was too blind to see it..."

"What, was he a loser boyfriend, or something?" Brittany asked.

"No," Cydra said, "he was just a friend... or rather someone who pretended to be my friend... then one night, he said he wanted to take me to a party... I said I'd go... my parents didn't care... they never cared about me... as far as I was concerned, I was a mistake... I guess that's why when the chance to... feel like I belonged came along, I took advantage of it... but he took advantage of me... it wasn't a party he took me to... it was something much worse..."

"How worse?" Theodore asked, nervously.

"Well... there was, like, this big bon fire..." Cydra continued, "and... these guys... they were stabbing pets, and things like that..."

Theodore fainted from Cydra's story.

"I've heard about those kinds of guys from TV," Alvin said, "aren't they like some kind of evil, brainwashing cult?"

"Sorta..." Cydra said.

"So... what happened?" Simon asked. "What did this 'friend' do to you?"

"He used some kind of force on me... a force that made me feel numb... a force that made me feel like I was slipping in and out of it... all I remember was him making all kinds of promises... like immortality and such... I thought he was being metaphorical... but when I woke up... I was the vampire that you guys got to know..." Cydra said.

The others sat there, with their jaws dropped.

"He was gone..." Cydra continued, "they were gone... everything was gone... I was all alone... and now, I was a vampire... a mind-altered vampire... I had been cursed."

"Oh, how horrible." Eleanor said.

"I apologize for dragging you guys into this curse..." Cydra said, "I was... I was... I was upset that I wasn't getting any respect... when I get upset, my only instict was to bite those who didn't respect me... and once they were in my power, I could command respect from them..."

"But, how can you earn the respect of others, when you were rather insulting to begin with?" Eleanor pointed out.

"It's hard to control your thoughts and sentences, when your mind is being altered..." Cydra said, "if I was insulting towards any of you, I deeply apologize."

A silence fell over the room.

"Well, as long as all of this is over with, I'm cool with it. And you." Brittany said.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "I can forgive you too, Cydra... or, at least, the altered you... I really would like to get to know the real you better."

The others all agreed, and forgave Cydra for what happened, knowing it wasn't really her who drug them into the curse, but the altered Cydra.

Cydra sighed. "And thanks again, Simon... you're an amazing genius!" Cydra leaned over and kissed Simon on the lips, much to the dismay of the others. Especially Jeanette.

"Um... that's... perfectly alright..." Simon said, nervously tugging at his collar.

"Um, Cydra?" Jeanette spoke up. "There's something I need to discuss with you... you see, Simon's mine..."

Cydra sighed again. "I know... I know that... I'm sorry, I couldn't resist... you're wonderful, Simon..."

"Thanks..." Simon replied, still nervous.

Cydra turned to Jeanette, with a smile. "You're a lucky girl, Jeanette."

Jeanette nodded. "I know."

"Well... I don't know what to do now..." Cydra said, "my parents disowned me years ago... I've been going around on my own all this time..."

"So that explains why your stories didn't check out," Eleanor spoke up, "your father didn't really get a job transfer, did he?"

Cydra shook her head.

"And you're not really from Sacramento, are you?" Eleanor asked.

"No..." Cydra said, "and this has been the third new school I enrolled myself into... I don't really have anywhere to go, and no one to turn to."

"Don't worry," Alvin proclaimed, jumping to his feet, "we'll help you out!"

"We will?" The others asked.

Sure enough, Alvin remembered a couple of neighbors who lived down the street, who were interesting in adopting, and he managed to talk them into taking in Cydra. Cydra decided she would continue to attend the chipmunks' school for the rest of the semester, while they continued to let her know that she has friends who care for her. They never mentioned any of this to Dave or Miss Miller, in fact, that night when all the kids didn't return until the next morning, all six of them were grounded for quite awhile, but in their minds, they felt it was worth it, since things could've been much worse, had Simon's syrum didn't work. About a couple of months later, spring break had arrived, and Dave took the kids on a vacation to the beach. Two bungalos were rented - one for Dave and his boys, and one for the girls. The first day of their vacation, the boys, clad in their trunks, dropped in on the girls next door.

"Ain't you girls ready to hit the beach yet?" Alvin asked, as he barged in.

"Don't you know how to knock, you perv?" Brittany barked.

"What?" Alvin asked. "Afraid I'm gonna see something?"

The others groaned.

"Hey Brittany..." Alvin said.

"Yes, Alvin?" Brittany asked.

"I bet I can beat you to the shoreline!" Alvin took off.

"Not fair, you got a headstart!" Brittany said, racing after Alvin.

"Come on, Eleanor," Theodore squeaked, "there's a man with an ice cream cart out on the beach!"

"Great!" Eleanor followed Theodore out of the bungalo.

"Are you coming, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Yes..." Jeanette called from the other room, sticking her hand out the door. "Could you toss me my sunscreen, please?"

"Where is it?" Simon asked.

"On the counter, next to the TV." Jeanette said, as Simon spotted to bottle.

Simon grabbed it, intigued by the information he read on the bottle, before tossing it to Jeanette.

"Thanks!" Jeanette said.

"I didn't realize you burned so easily, Jeanette." Simon said.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked.

"I couldn't help but notice," Simon replied, "your sunscreen... SPF 70+?"

Jeanette sauntered out of the other room. "Well... it was the strongest sunscreen I could find."

Simon paused, completely confused. "Wait a minute..." He looked down to see two, large puncture holes in Jeanette's thigh, before he slowly looked up, and saw Jeanette smiling, revealing two large fangs. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Jeanette screeched.

Simon darted for the front door, but Jeanette swooped in front of him, locking him in, and tackling him to the floor.

The end? 


End file.
